


遥函车

by crazyhat



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyhat/pseuds/crazyhat
Kudos: 2





	遥函车

“小遥……？”钟函谷震惊地看着弟弟，少年无师自通地用灵巧的舌撬开哥哥的唇齿，舌尖与舌尖交缠起舞，钟遥嫣红的脸上神色迷醉，哥哥的唇齿，果然和想象中的一样美味甜蜜。  
“哥哥……我……好热。”体术过人的少年将兄长压在了身下，瓶子怪在一旁跳来跳去，被钟遥瞪了一眼之后，特别怂地收回胳膊腿儿，老老实实当一个摆设。  
“小遥……”钟函谷顿感不妙，“小遥！你中了什么法术……”  
“刚才有一只情鬼……被我消灭了。”钟遥轻易地一手就禁锢住钟函谷的双腕，另一手解开哥哥的护颈，痴迷地在跳动的血管上舔舐，一口咬住他的喉结，锋利的犬齿扎破皮肤，属于兄长的血液染红了少年淡粉的舌，“不过……她真的叫我认清了我对哥哥的感情……”钟遥抬起身，痴迷地看着惊诧的钟函谷：“哥哥……我爱你啊。”不是幼弟对于兄长的孺慕之情，不是亲情，而是，无上的爱欲。  
“小遥……小遥！”钟函谷被弟弟一把抱了起来，钟遥赤红的眼里几乎能滴出血来，他喘着粗气，“哥哥会不舒服……不能在这里……”少年保持着少有的清明把钟函谷抱进了李宅的一间卧房，扯开蒙尘的被子，露出其下还算干净的褥垫，钟遥将钟函谷放在床上，整个人伏上去，着迷地亲吻着哥哥的每一寸肌肤。  
钟函谷两只腕子都被钟遥紧紧抓住，动弹不得，他看着弟弟头顶的发旋儿，钟遥粗重的喘息扑在他裸露的肌肤上，体温素来偏低的年长者感受得到幼弟身体的高热，情鬼会勾起人心底的欲望，难怪小遥对自己态度有些奇怪，原来是抱了这样的心思……可这是背德呵，亲兄弟之间，为人所不齿的禁忌之爱。  
可那又有什么关系呢……钟函谷的衣服被钟遥一件件解开，本就暴露大片的胸口被少年珍而重之地亲吻过，无师自通地含住瑟缩的乳尖吸吮，钟函谷眼睛微弯，只要是钟遥想要的，他都会给。他也爱他啊，不论是兄长对弟弟的爱，还是钟遥渴求的……爱情的爱。  
“小遥……”弟弟散落的头发扫在胸口敏感的肌肤上，钟函谷眯起眼，“小遥，放开我。”  
“哥……哥？”钟遥抬起头，被情色烧透的朱红眸子定定地看着温柔微笑的兄长，手不自觉地松了力道，钟函谷转了转自己被攥到发麻的手腕，轻轻笑：“小遥，我不逃。”  
“嘶……”钟遥咬穿了钟函谷锁骨的那片肌肤，贪婪地吮吸兄长的鲜血，钟函谷将弟弟略长的头发撩到脑后，露出光洁的额头，在眉心亲吻。  
淡红的舌尖舔舐着钟函谷的伤口，温驯的男孩抚摸着雌伏身下的兄长，唇齿品尝过每一寸肌肤，在胸前茱萸上稍作停留，将那两颗小小红樱吮成饱满而坚挺的玫瑰花蕾，怯怯直立着，含苞欲放。他吻过钟函谷流畅的肌理，体术虽然只是堪堪及格，钟家少主的身体却并不瘦弱。  
“小遥……”钟遥将钟函谷的分身吞入喉中，生疏地吞吐玩弄，钟函谷一手揉着弟弟柔软发丝，一手摩挲着身上的血液，蘸了一手，伸向钟遥：“小遥，别浪费啊。”钟函谷挂着笑容，映在钟遥的眼中，他去追逐兄长涂满鲜血的手，虔诚地舔舐，湿漉漉的舌舔过指掌，略带三分痒意，钟函谷忍不住笑了出声。钟遥含住兄长的三根手指吞吐吸吮，发出清晰的水声，洁白的手指上面挂着猫儿口中的涎液，钟函谷屈起手指，有几分恶劣地意图夹住弟弟的舌头，可是钟遥舌头是灵巧的紧的，他顺势轻轻咬住哥哥的指节，留下一排整齐的牙印。  
“尖牙利嘴的小遥。”钟函谷点了点弟弟的额头，“小是不小，哥哥不是清楚得很？”钟遥笑着，捉住哥哥的手指，引着他一路划过胸膛、小腹，耸立的玉茎、会阴，来到柔嫩的穴道口，带着哥哥的指尖探进紧致的入口，“哥哥自己揉开好不好？”声音绵软得不像上位者，大男孩撒娇成痴，软软地求哥哥自己玩自己。  
“你这坏心眼儿的小孩。”钟函谷笑着又点了点弟弟的鼻尖，他倒是不介意，指尖探入干涩的后穴，借着弟弟的唾液为自己润滑开拓。而在前方，钟遥一手在哥哥的柱体头部下的非常敏感的沟壑处缠绕摩擦，一边包住哥哥的蛋蛋，在手里揉捏，钟函谷呼吸越来越急促，眼前炸裂开一道道白光，他喘着气，费力搂住幼弟的脖颈，在他唇上一吻，声音暗哑低沉：“小遥，别玩了，进来。”  
“是，哥哥。”钟遥从来最听兄长的吩咐，少年将兄长抱在怀里，怒张的硕大毫不怜惜地贯穿哥哥的身体，一路火烧火燎的摩擦感夹杂着撕裂的痛让钟函谷吟哦出声，他莫名地享受痛感，更享受快感，舌尖与舌尖交错起舞，银色的丝线从红润的唇瓣旁垂下，钟函谷忘情地搂紧弟弟亲吻，一边下手揉着弟弟塞不进去的蛋蛋，温柔抚慰。  
“哥……哥……”兄长的体内湿热紧致，紧实的肉壁欢欣鼓舞地贴合性器的轮廓，像是一张张小嘴在不断吮吻，钟函谷轻轻咬着弟弟的锁骨，将弟弟推倒身下，自己起伏起来，控制着频率，紧致的穴口一次次擦过饱满的头部和其下敏感沟壑，温暖湿润的压迫感包裹着钟遥，带来那般恍惚的安全感。让他一时分不清，被情鬼诱惑了心智的，到底是自己，还是身上艳丽无双的兄长。  
“小遥……”后穴吞吐着弟弟的性器，钟函谷流畅的腰线弯出漂亮的弧度，穴肉熨帖地摩挲钟遥感觉敏锐的分身，看着弟弟迷离的眼神，钟函谷温柔地笑，暗红色的眸子里是满满的宠溺，他将空闲的手指放入口中吸吮舔舐，沾满了晶亮的银丝，灵活的手指顺着幼弟的脊椎一路爬上，钟遥的肌肉一阵阵收缩痉挛，轻柔如羽毛的抚摸让他一阵阵战栗。  
钟函谷终于明白自己为什么对家主大人曾经提过的议亲丝毫不感兴趣，还有些抗拒，他早就爱上了弟弟，对哥哥乖巧贴心的钟遥，对哥哥挂着可爱笑容的钟遥，对哥哥言听计从的钟遥，如阳光般灿烂活泼的弟弟啊，他们是血脉相连的至亲，对彼此的爱烙印在骨子里，即便是被挫骨扬灰也不会消失。  
“哥哥……”情热彻底烧干了理智，钟函谷被钟遥放倒，跪趴着，钟遥发狠地凭借本能穿刺，不断摩挲着钟函谷身体内敏感的软韧之处，钟函谷张了张嘴，叫都叫不出来，苍白的手指攥紧了薄薄的被褥，雌伏的兄长只能在弟弟身下承欢。  
“哥哥……是我的，是我的！”牙尖嘴利的小猫儿在哥哥的臀上咬了一口，心底燥热，欲望狰狞，啪啪啪的肉体击打声响教人无端生出一股暴虐的气息，“我是你的，我是你的……小遥……啊！”钟函谷撑不住自己的身体，整个人摔到床上，涨大的乳头和茎体抵在细腻的布料上，又被弟弟一把捞起紧紧抱在怀里，钟遥大开大合地猛烈操弄，钟函谷修长的脖颈高高扬起，黑紫渐变朱红的长发和双色的散乱发丝缠绕编织在一起，恍如成婚之时的结发。  
结发为夫妻，恩爱两不疑。  
“哥哥……”钟遥将哥哥转了一圈儿，仰面放在床上，放开了抽送，几乎狠辣的肉体拍击，清脆的声浪响彻整个房室。钟函谷原本绵长酥软的呻吟的调子猛地拔高，肠壁绞紧，大腿剧烈发抖，全身泛起情潮的高温，肤色从白皙化作嫣红，全身都像是煮熟的虾子，被高温包裹，无处可逃。  
全身仿佛都没了知觉，只有与弟弟肌肤相接的地方泛着麻痒，他的吻落到哪里，哪里就燃起一场燎原烈火。  
幕天席地也好，绫罗锦帐也罢，钟遥低吼着将白浊射入哥哥体内的时候，钟函谷抱住他的后脑，温柔亲吻，只要与小遥在一起，怎样都是好的。


End file.
